


Pie

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Reader inserts [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), And they were roomates that love each other very much, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Farmtale Sans (Undertale), Farmtale Sans' brother is dead, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, No pronouns used for Reader, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Reader is not named, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of character death, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: You and your boyfriends live a peaceful life together on your farm. This fic recounts one of these peaceful days.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Reader inserts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been calling this 'the pie fic' in my head for weeks now. I have no better title. Whoops!
> 
> This fic tied with the Count Edge fic idea, but I had this one prepared first. Expect an AIR, CBATIA, or UndTen update before the Count fic.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://shatterflowerdemon.tumblr.com/)

"This pie is delicious! are you sure this wasn't made by the gods or something?"

Your boyfriend, Farm, chuckles and wipes his hands on his apron. His farming gloves lay on the counter beside him. He insisted on having you try his new apple pie recipe. Fall was here, and it displayed itself beautifully on the Farm. The two of you met in the Lowes where you work in the garden section. He told you a tomato pun, and the rest was history. 

The screendoor to your quaint farm door shuts with a slight slam. You mentally remind yourself to oil the hinges later, as it was starting to squeak. Your other boyfriend turns towards the two of you. He shuffled off his beat-up sneakers next to the door and plopped himself down on the counter behind Farm, next to you. 

Mars's hand slides over to meet yours. His cheekbones flush, but he doesn't shy away when you slide your fingers between his phalanges. 

Mars and you had met outside of a therapy office. You had been leaving after seeing your therapist and noticed a downtrodden skeleton sitting on the sidewalk. He denied that he needed any help when you asked. He declined your offer of company, and you begrudgingly left him. He was on edge around you when you kept running into each other. Frankly, it was ridiculous how you'd see each other randomly. He bought a cactus, and you rang him up, you ran into each other at your appointments, and so on. 

Eventually, he opened up to you. After running into him so often, you decided to just give him your number. It seemed weird not to when you were kinda friends? His acceptance of the offer surprised you. Well, you didn't look that gift horse in the mouth, and you two became friends for sure. 

You were broken out of your thoughts by Mars leaning into your side. Farm had sliced two more slices and was eating one. Mars was devouring his offered piece with gusto. It was adorable, frankly. You love to see your boys eat. 

Farm inspected his slice of the pie as he ate. If only he could just accept that the food he made was always godly. Sure, it wasn't always, but he improved quickly. At the start of his farming journey, he had very little knowledge of plants and bought many products from your workplace. It was very trial and error for a time. When you became friends, you helped him idea generate. 

Farm mentions checking his apple trees, and Mars remembers that he has wood to chop outback. The bay window and your sketchbook were calling your name. You ended up staring outside the window. Thoughts and memories bubbled up.

Honestly, you were very proud of both of your boys. The three of you had your issues, sure, but you had all progressed. The look on Farm's skull when he had first met Pluto (Mars's brother) would never leave your memory. He visited the grave of his own brother the next day, but he seemed better for it. After that, he made sure to not waste any time with his semi-brother-in-law. Pluto said it was like having three siblings instead of one when he visited. Your family couldn't be bothered to hang around for the most part. Well, Farm's brother was quite obviously not able to hang out. Still, you paid your respects on surface day. 

Mars couldn't bear to visit it. 

You didn't blame him. Imagine getting trapped in a 'happier' timeline only to find out your brother was dead in the said timeline. Either way, he was damned somehow. Of course, the only thing in the grave was a dusty scarf in an orange box. Farm missed his brother deeply but had promised not to forget what he still has versus what he has and might lose. 

If you have one leg in the future and one in the past, then you're pissing on the present. 

Now back in the present moment, you eye your beaus. The sun reflects nicely off the pond in your yard. The local geese have already fled for the season. Mars' hands are steady as he works his axe. It's well kept, blue-stained handle and all. You love to watch him doing his stuff. You vaguely recall that this axe is named Rebecca. Now in this timeline, he had discovered better uses for weapons, like axe throwing and carving. Sometimes his hands would shake with anxiety, but when he's working? It gives him such a focused and calm look. You knew Farm agreed that it was interesting enough to watch for hours. 

Speaking of, Farm has teleported onto a tree branch. You notice Mars periodically checking him over. For each tree, Farm scoots along with a blow-up mattress as insurance. After a few moments of distraction, you focus on your own task. Sketches fill your page, broken by a phone check or two. When the sun dips lower, Mars finishes stacking wood for it to dry, and Farm looks pleased as punch when he follows the taller inside. 

"almos' ripe enough ta pick. I'm thinkin' cider n' cobbler."

"yum," comments Mars. 

You hum in agreement. "Applesauce? Maybe some slices with peanut butter?"

"I like the way you think," Farm says while pressing a quick skeletal kiss to your temple. You giggle when Mars nuzzles your head. 

"Got me craving apples already," Mars adds. His sole eyelight rolls to the side, and you know he's thinking of apple recipes fresh on an imaginary plate. 

You know for sure the day is winding down when Mars starts fiddling with the fireplace. Farm admires the two of you before heading off to change into comfy clothes. You take a leaf from his book and head upstairs after him. Farm smiles in your direction as he changes into his tartan pajamas. Unfortunately, he's almost fully dressed. His bones always seemed to look nice, and they were warm. You can feel said warmth when his arms gingerly wrap you into a hug. 

"love ya," he murmurs into your ear. His tone is sleepy, and you know he'll be passed out as soon as he gets still. You press a soft kiss to the side of his skull, appreciating the hum of magic as you do. The boys always worked so hard nowadays. It was endearing even if it made you worry for them more. At least Mars' diet had evened out into something manageable. 

"Love you too," you say back. It's a genuine statement. It isn't the first time you've said so, but his cheeks still flush that precious green color. What a treat. Farm tosses you a flirtatious wink as he leaves the bedroom. It's playful and makes you giggle. You toss back a finger gun to the shorter skeleton. 

You finish slipping on your PJs and grab Mars' for good measure. It's just a tank-top and shorts. He was so stubborn that you had to force him into snow boots for the winter. You can forget trying to get him into 'regular' jammies. Mars liked to feel you and Farm whenever he got the chance. At the least minute, you nab a pair of fuzzy socks.  
You're not sure who's they are, but it doesn't really matter. 

When you enter the living room, Mars is just standing up from tending to the fire. Farm is slumped over on the couch, and you bet you'd see his head loll if you started long enough. As funny as that would be, you focus on Mars instead. You playfully roll the clothes into a burrito. When his eyelights focus on the burrito and then your face, he holds up his hands. Delighted by him feeding into your antics, you toss the burrito. He catches it and crosses the distance between you so he can peck your cheeks. Left then right. His routine pattern. You can't help but squeal when he gives your neck a raspberry. 

"Mars!" you scold your tallest boyfriend with zero malice. 'Secretly' you like the treatment. Mars chuckles and pecks your left cheek again for good measure. 

"Alright, alright. But you owe me cuddles." He says it with such a straight face that you crack up a little. Mars waggles his eyebrow bones at you in a fluid way you don't think humans can do. You roll your eyes fondly, a smile plastered on your face as you grab your last water glass for the night. 

When you return, Mars is just pulling on the last fuzzy sock. The rainbow polka dot pattern never fails in its extreme appeal and fashionable appearance. The two of you look from the passed-out Farm to each other. 

"Pull out bed?"

"Pull out bed," Mars agrees. He carefully extracts Farm and places his lightweight in your arms. Even with his strength, he's such an aerodynamic monster. You think it's just his tenacity and all that personality that give him weight. Heh. Mars manages to pry the bed open with little fanfare. It makes your chest burn with pride that you don't dare to voice in such a peaceful atmosphere. It could just rest inside you for a bit. You'll leave him a nice note tomorrow or something before you leave for the afternoon shift. 

Mars takes Farm from you, placing the smallest of you down and tucking him in on his free side. You silently do rock paper scissors for who gets the middle. You win and feel a bit proud. Mars was so good at reading a person's face that it gave him an edge in most games. This time was lucky indeed unless he just let you win. 

You don't think about it further, opting to get comfortable instead. Farm rolls a bit before settling himself with his head close to your torso without actually lying on you. Mars-his bear self-rolls towards you both and coincidentally the door too. He wraps his large arm around you both, slipping a leg between yours and casting the other over you both. 

Mars isn't deadweight in the sense that he isn't crushing. You know from experience that this is a tried and true position. With your boys secured, you fall asleep to the sound of Farm's soft breathing and the steady rumble from Mars.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://shatterflowerdemon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
